


FALLING AGAIN - MARICHAT MAY 2019

by Glober



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Marichat May, Non-Graphic Smut, Oblivious, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: Almost out of the blue, Marinette and Chat Noir start spending more and more time together.  This will allow them to discover some feelings that may have being there all along.Following some of the Marichat May's prompts, little drabbles become a full story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm proudly presenting my Marichat for this year... It's the first time I try a story for this side of the square following prompts. The first parts are really short but soon it becomes a full fic that I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I may or may not visit all the prompts now than I´m finishing this story... Still hopping you like the funny fluff enough to leave comments

**Marichat May Day 1: No Powers**

 

"What do you mean?" Marinette whispered preoccupied.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? I mean the Akuma drained my strength" Chat Noir said looking out the door of the closet they were hiding in"

"You are powerless?"

"I'm powerless. But don't worry princess. I'll get you to safety" he turned to face Marinette with a confident smile, took her hand and placed a light kiss to her knuckles

"I Purrmise"

 

**Marichat May Day 2: Greek**

 

_'Greek mythology is the body of myths originally told by the ancient Greeks. These stories concern the origin and the nature of the... '_

Chat Noir's reading stopped abruptly after Marinette's third and loudest yawn so far.

"Okay, that's it!. You better get to bed"

"But the text it's tomorrow and..." Yawn number four "I need you to help me study"

He smiled softly at her tired face, pigtails almost falling and with mascara marks under her puffy eyes.

_Wow she's pretty_ , he allowed himself to think for a second.

"Marinette. As much as I know that you don't actually require beauty sleep, you need to rest in order to function properly tomorrow at school"

Chat said this already standing up, gathering his notes and organizing her books.

"You know your stuff, trust me. But if we keep this up, you're going to start forgetting all we studied on your next involuntary deep inhalation" he chuckled and held a hand out to her.

Marinette reclutanly took it and let Chat help her up the stairs to her loft bed. With a two fingers salut he was gone.

"Thank you Minou" she said to the air he left behind, curling up on her kitty pillow.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Marichat May day 3: Kittens**

 

"Chat, what does it mean when kittens purr?" 

Marinette's question made him sit up from where he'd been laying down, sprawled for almost an hour.

He took a moment to construct his answer, tapping a clawed finger to his chin.

"Well, purring is usually a sign of glee, although it doesn't always indicates happiness. Kittens are very dependent of their mothers so it can also mean that the cub is anxious or it's asking for something, usually food or shelter"

Content with the answer, Marinette gave Chat a sided grin and stud up from her chaise to go sit next to him on the balcony floor.

"And what does it mean when an adult cat purrs?" She said, in an all too innocent voice.

He studied her with suspicion, but answered her question non the less.

"You see princess. Humans smile, dogs wag their tails andcats purr.  All of us show our excitement in different ways. When a cat is closer to it's owner they **e** xpress their _felines_ by purring"

Marinette came even closer and started stroking his hair humming joyfully. It took him by surprise and made him blush since it was the first time she did something like that.

"And, what does it mean when a Chat Noir purrs?" Her face was positively glowing as she kept petting him.

"I purred in my sleep, didn't I?" He asked mortified, specially since he was still leaning to her touch.

"You purred in your sleep" She confirmed, nodding with the sweetest smile.

 

**Marichat May Day 4: Birthday**

 

"What do you have there?" Marinette asked using a sing-song whisper worthy of a horror movie and suddenly appearing behind Chat Noir.

He was so startled that he almost dropped the boxes he was placing in strategic points around her bedroom.

"Who? Me? Why would I bring anything? I mean, what?" He said with a feigned smile and a high pitch tone while failing in concealing a bag behind his back.

"Give it up Chat, you're awful at lying. I'll give you until I count to five so you can confess what you're stashing all over my room, or else"

Her tone was indecipherable. Was she joking? Was she serious?

"You'll give me till the count of five?" He mocked.

"Now you only have till three. One, Two..." Marinette started, crossing her arms.

"Go ahead. I'm actually curious to know what happens next" The hero interrupted.

Grinning widely, he leaned closer and touched her nose carefully with two claws.

"Three" She finished stomping her foot for emphasis. A second later she jumped the boy, catching him by surprise and stealing the a bag that contained three boxes, all carefully wrapped.

"Are... Are this presents?" She looked at him remorsefully.

"Yeah" He touch the back of his neck in the sheepish way he always did when he was nervous. " I just realized that I've known you for over four years and yet Marinette has never gotten a birthday present from Chat Noir"

If Marinette noticed anything strange about his phrasing, she didn't comment.

"You don't need to get me presents, Chat. You're always around on my birthdays" She countered softly, a hand coming to rest on his upper arm.

"Yeah, to save you from the Akumas" He smiled looking fondly into her eyes

"Which it's a present on itself, if you think about it" The girl smiled with a similar expression.

"Just out of curiosity, where were you planning on placing all this?" She asked, showing the bag on her hand.

"Well, your birthday it's tomorrow so... I wanted to make sure you found everything early in the morning" His ears picked up as he explained his plan.

"You were supposed to discover the last one next to this wooden chest. I noticed this is where you leave your shoes at night and it's probably what you put in last, if the amount of walking you do on those little socks it's any indication" He pointed at her shoes-free feet then took the package from her to retrieved a rectangular red box with golden ribbon that was filled with high quality markers of her favorite brand.

"The one before that was obviously going to your socks drawer"

She blushed and he backpedaled, explaining how he didn't actually open any of her draws, but knew which was the one because of the time she went through it in front of him to take out some long stockings she made. The box was a lot bigger, covered in purple and silver paper, with an delicate black and white tie.

Marinette stared at the book in awe. It was the one on modern designs she wanted, first edition, extremely rare and signed by Gabriel Agreste. She couldn't control the gigles escaping her mouth.

The second present was the one she caught him hiding in her boudoir for her to spot as soon as she went down to wash her face. This time the big green box had mini boxes inside that contained a variety of crafts and art supplies.

"Than.."

"Nah ah, there still one last surprise" He didn't let her finish " or well, the first one actually. The one you were to find right after waking up"

"What do you mean? You've been around for three birthdays and you already gave me three amazing gifts" She double checked, counting with her fingers.

"Yeah, but in a couple of minutes it will be birthday number four" He took her hands and lead her up the stairs to her bed.

A little velvet case was hidden in plain sight on her bedside table. He leaned over and place it on her trembling hands.

"I know the others are stuff you actually like, but I thought I could get to be selfish with the first one you found"

His words were making her a little anxious and he didn't seem to be done.

"... I wanted you to have something that _I chose for_ you, I hope you don't mind" His blush was accentuated by the black of his mask was too endearing.

Marinette was speechless as she opened the first present and was left to face a very delicate chain with a single silver cat charm. It looked expensive.

"The others are things that reminded me of you. I wanted you to have something you could look at and think of me"

She smiled putting the chain around her neck and standing up on her tiptoes.

Wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a long hug seemed like too little, but was all that came to her mind at the moment.

Chat's face got hotter but he reciprocated her embrace, putting one arm on the small of her back and the other one up around her shoulders, brushing the chain and the hairs on the nape of her head with his fingers.

"Happy Birthday Princess" He said softly

"Thank you Chat Noir"

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**MARICHAT MAY DAY 5: Baking**

 

“Are you in love with me?”

Chat Noir turned to look at Marinette’s startled face after his sudden question. A little blush dusting her cheeks.  She recovered quickly, pushed him of her chaise and snorted a laugh.

“It  _does not_  really say that!” She accused between giggles.

“It may as well do! And, auch” Chat pouted rubbing his buttocks and pretending to be angry.

He stood up and went to her desk to drag closer one of the roller chairs.

“I’m not risking sitting next to you again if you can’t control your impulse of hurting a defenseless cat”

“Please… You’re anything but defenseless! Especially wearing that magic leather onesie”

Marinette then lean in and pointed her index finger in the direction of his nose. He avoided her playful touches with a smile.

“Are we finishing this or what?” He asked, eagarly flipping through the pages to find the quiz they were checking out.

“I thought we were done with that” She groaned.

“Why? It’s fun” He grinned

“Yeah! For you… Because your mocking me. Can we just move on?”  She stood up and went in the direction of the trap door. “Fine, I’ll admit it. ’ MY NAME IS MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG AND MY GUILTY PLEASURE IS TO FILL UP DUMB QUIZZES FROM TEEN MAGAZINES”

She admitted because, really, what else was there to do? Particularly when her hero friend and secret partner decides to come early for his baking lesson. She should have guessed that accepting his frequent visits was bound to end in disaster.

‘ _And she was supposed to be the smart one_ ’ she mentally slapped her face and came back from her thoughts in time to notice him approaching, magazine still at hand.

“Okay, I’m ready for my lesson. But you still have to answer” Now it was him casually touching a finger to her nose, since when was  _that_  the new normal?

“I give up, just the last question, but ask as in the magazine. Don’t make stuff up” She said seriously “Today you get to try making cookies and if you behave… I’ll even let you eat the leftovers”

Chat Noir beamed with anticipated pleasure, surely picturing his mouth full of cookie dough. It was so endearing, the way he looked, always cheerful.

He cleared his throat before asking her the last question as they descend the stairs.

“ **Which of our beloved Parisian Superheroes do you want to date?** ” He read word by word with no need to exaggerate.

Marinette was thankful that it was date night for her parents because it would be hard to explain why:

a. She let a boy visit at random nights.

b. She was using their business supplies to give the same boy impromptu cooking pro bono lessons.

_And_

c. Why was  _he_  making  _her_  stumbled and  _furiously_ blush only with a few words.

 

  

**MARICHAT MAY DAYS 6 & 7: Adopting a Familiar Roommate.**

 

“You got into trouble because of me, didn’t you?”

Marinette looked at him with a frown. Guilt evidently pouring out her sapphire eyes and portraying the exact expression he was trying to avoid.

Chat Noir knew that his friend would instantly blame herself for his father’s reprimand, so when she asked him about the rest of his Friday night, he decided to leave out that piece of information. Unfortunately, his face was an open book for her and, apparently, it only took one stretch ’ _good, it was good’_  forher to  _sense_  that something was up.

Since when had Marinette become such an expert in reading him? He was a superhero! He even wore a mask for crying out loud!

“Well, it wasn’t pretty” He admitted but didn’t elaborate.

“I told you… You should have let me handle the mess” Marinette said softly, looking down at her shoes, only to punch him on his left bicep a second later. “I bet they noticed you getting home past your curfew”

“Once again your intuition works against me” The hero rubbed his arm. Then he sighed and place himself in front of her, each of his hands going behind her shoulders to bring her to his chest.

“I like it better when you pet me. I don’t understand where you picked up this hideous habit of hurting this cat, but it needs to stop” He laughed and she giggled along, raising her arms to embrace him. 

Ever since the  _puring on his sleep_  mishap they’ve gotten closer and gradually became more and more comfortable invading each other’s personal space.  Whether it was the casual touch to the nose, the accidental cuddling after falling sleep mid movies or the increase frequency of their hugs, neither of them seemed to mind.

“It’s no fair that you got caught because you were cleaning my mess” Marinette’s voice was barely auditable but Chat had no trouble understanding.

“Hey, it was my mess too. Besides, why get us both in trouble, right? You would have never finish on time and then your parents would have reprimand you as well” He said soothingly.

“My parents wouldn’t be as severe as I imagine you father was”

The girl hold him tighter, moving her fingers on little circles around his back and making him hum.

“It’s not your fault that my home life is less than perfect, princess”

He began to purr softly causing a new fit of giggles escape the girl still tightly press against his suit.

All he could think of was how delightful it was to feel her warm with his bare hands, a privilege he had only had a couple of times as a civilian and not nearly as intimate as in costume.

She kept her fingers moving and he opted for stroking her hair. ’ _Just a friend?’_ he questioned in his mind.

“You can be my familiar” She decided, interrupting his reminiscing.

“Since when are you a witch” His laughing made them separate slightly “ And here I was, convinced that you were a princess”

Chat still keept Marinette secured in his arms but took the opportunity to better face her.

“You don’t know everything there  _is_  to know about Marinette Dupain Cheng” She said with confidence, because that much was true.

“I’ll make a decent cat out of you. You’ll no longer be a stray.” her gaze was soft once again.

“Okay, let’s say you adopt me and we become roommates. Where am I going to sleep? I’m too big for the regular size beddings they carry at the pet stores” He said amusingly.

“Don’t be silly. Kitties are always welcome to share the bed with their owners”

Marinette took a moment to process her offer and a millisecond to blush hard, burying her face in her palms with a shriek.

_‘Definitely not just a friend’_ he thought smiling.  And found that the idea didn’t bother him at all.


	4. Chapter 4

# MARICHAT MAY DAY8: Mittens for her Kitten

 

 “Hey there prin  _Ouch_  cess”

Chat Noir landed on the balcony and a second later a very blushed Marinette was attached furiously to his body.

“Ohh my God. You are definitely clingier than expected” He joked.

“Excuse me?” She let go of him, fists clenched and an accusatory finger pointing at his face

“You have some nerve saying that, mister ‘Huggie Huggerson’, mister 'let me sleep in your lap’ mister 'purr…”

“Okay okay. You win. We are both clingy” He answer with his hands out in surrender.

“Try again” Came from her tighten teeth

“I’m the clingiest?” He asked unsure

“There you go”

Marinette had been bored out of her mind and not really looking forward to spending an other lonely afternoon without her cat.

She got so used to his almost daily apparences, that the idea of not seeing him for a week had bummed her out.

Chat told her that he was likely to get too busy with his civilian life and she hated not having a direct way of communicating.

If they could at least message each other or FaceTime, she wouldn’t miss him as much.

Then suddenly, just a couple of days after his announcement, here he was. Saluting her like it was no big deal.

All that came to her mind at the sight of her hero friend was  _jump him!_

'Maybe I  _am_  clingier’ she realized.

“Now that we’ve established that you miss me as much as I do, I’m sorry to say that I need to leave right away. My ehh,  _activity_  is near here, so I took a longer than necessary bathroom break” His fake playful tone doing nothing to hide his actual misery.

“But you just got here” She pouted “And I’m sensing that you are in desperate need of my affection. It’s everything going alright with you?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired I guess” He shrugged “And I really  **really**  missed you” He told her with a smile.

Mariette took a few steps in his direction, letting her fingers climb to his face when she was close enough and stroking his cheeks and around the mask.

Chat Noir gave into her touch, easily letting himself get lost in her hands, but recovered quickly because he knew of the consequences he would face if they were to find out he was gone. Even more so if that information traveled to his father.

Taking her hands in his and placing them on his chest, he leaned to give her a peck on her forehead.

“I’m sorry my princess, your knight must depart. Hopefully my schedule will clear up soon and we can pick up my cooking lessons. I’ve been practicing something to surprise you”

She nodded and walk away from him disappearing through her trapdoor “Wait just a second, I have something for you” Came her voice from inside her bedroom.

He waited patiently for a few minutes, his cat ears perking up when he hear movement near her bed. When she reemerge was with a bag in hand.

“Here. This is something I’ve been working on lately. Hopefully you’ll wear them and think of me?”

Was it really a question?

“Mittens?” He asked surprised and genuinely happy

“Not just mittens! They are special mittens to warm up my Kitten” She smiled…

 

 

# MARICHAT DAY 9: Ice Skating

 

 “Why not go out with me?”

Her hero friend asked causing Marinette to pause her game convinced that she must have heard him wrong and if not, that she shouldn’t misinterpret.

Shortly after finishing whatever activity Chat Noir was busy with and that kept him from visiting, the duo happily returned to their old routine.

Movies, sometimes videogames, cooking lessons (that were more like cooking practice at this point), mandatory pampering and, of course, increased friendly  ~~turning on flirty~~  blanter.  _This_  was clearly a distraction to make her loose the game.

“You’re doing it again Chat Noir, I told you, trying to get me to loose focus wouldn’t work twice” She said with a laugh. “You know this just proves that you think me unbeatable?”

She reached his leg “Just accept your defeat” and patted it gently.

“I’m not joking. Why not go out with me? He asked again like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with you not asking?” She shrugged, because she could also be casual, collected and not the  _slightest_  affected by his questioning.

“Hmm. Okay, let me rephrase” The boy cleared his throat putting on a straight face

“Why wouldn’t do it? go out with me I mean”

He placed his control down and turn in his sit to face her better. He seemed to be serious about the question, it wasn’t a diversion after all?

Marinette took a moment to reply, then seemed to come to a conclusion. She gaze him shyly with a soft blush as her lips started to form a subtle smile.

He lost himself on the shining of her eyes, her rosy cheeks and her pretty  _kissable_  pink lips. Pretty pink lips. PINK LIPS!

_Bad Chat Noir!. Where did that come from?_ Sure he had admitted to himself( and no one else, especially not Plagg) that maybe he saw Marinette as something more than just a friend, but he was still very much in love with Ladybug. So thinking about his classmate and her lips was not allowed!

“I just believe that… Umm… The reason may be the same, Kitty”

The blushing girl said with a sweet voice turning to the monitor and resuming their game. He smiled and followed her lead, focusing on winning more points.

“So if I where to, I don’t know, ask you out on a date? Hypothetically, for research purposes.” Chat Noir said furiously clicking the buttons.

He really should have tried to change the subject.

“Hypothetically?” She asked adverting his gaze.

“Yes”

“I would say yes” She breathed.

“Good to know” He said smiling, trying hard not to look in her direction and failing to block her moves.

Marinette knew that it was dangerous territory, entertaining the idea of Chat Noir.

But she couldn’t help the way she’d been feeling for a while. To the point that her treacherous mind had already found the perfect place for their first third kiss.

She tried to do the whole ‘skating date’ once before, but getting to do it with her partner suddenly sounded very romantic.

After just a few minutes of uncertain silence, they ended up spending the rest of the evening playing different games and basking in the other’s company. Neither mentioning more about the earlier conversation.

When it was time for Chat Noir to leave, they said their usual good byes and shared a tighter than necesary hug.

And if Marinette felt Chat Noir’s nose moving around the top of her head, she didn’t comment nor complained about it.


	5. Chapter 5

## MARICHAT MAY DAYS 10&11: Victorian Masquerade

 

 

 “Hey, what are you doing here today?”

Marinette said almost out of breath.

“Hello princess”

Chat Noir smiled bowing and taking Marinette’s hand to help her up and then placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

She´d been working on her secret project when she heard the familiar sound of light feet landing on her balcony.  The girl all but ran to catch her hero partner. 

It was usual for him to pass by her house on his patrol routes even if he didn’t stay, but always making sure to take a few steps through her balcony as a way to let her know he was watching over her _.  His favorite civilian._

“I was on my way to the Masquerade and I thought that you would want an exclusive sneak peek of my raiment”

“Really!” She said with her hands coping her cheeks, failing in concealing her wide smile. Lately she didn’t even bother to cover the excitement she felt at his presence. 

_´Don’t get the wrong idea Marinette!´_  She remembered herself  _´He still flirts with you as Ladybug, that’s the version of you he´s in love with.  And also, remember Adrien? Tall blond? Bold, super sensitive, super attractive but dorky chat? Adrien Adrien… you mean Adrien!_

Marinette was brought back to earth by the blinding flash of green light and the distant sound of his voice calling for his Kwami to transform him back to whoever he was out of costume.

“What do you think?” A very civilian guy with weirdly civilian eyes asked her with open arms and then he turned around slowly to allow her to appreciate his garment better. 

“Wow That’s amazing, when did you find something so amazing!” She was in shock. Not only because he looked hot but because whoever design the jacket was a genius.

It was a Victorian/Steampunk Vampire style.  A knee-length jacket in deep red and black velveteen polyamide fabric, finished perfectly with decorative braiding at the front.  Completed with black leather pants and boots.

“It was tailored specially for me to attend the Victorian Masquerade. I ask for them to used my lady’s colors” He said proudly, omitting the tiny detail that it was actually his father’s work

“You´re fancy” She joked

“My family is fancy” Civilian Chat putted and called for Plagg to transform him back.  Too distracted by Marinette’s awe expression to even notice how his Kwami disappeared after dropping his transformation for the first time in front of her.

“I especially like the mask, very well made” She nodded with a straighten the posture.

“Of course it is.  I got an actual princess to make it for me” He smiled “I still find it hard to believe that you got inspired by my real mask and still got yours to look even better”

“Magic”

They stared at each other with big smiles, then he kissed her hand one more time and bolted from her balcony.

Marinette stood in place a few seconds before taking a big breath and going back to her room.

“Come on Tikki, we barely have enough time left to get me into a very puffy dress.  Let’s go surprise a Victorian Kitty”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://globerjk.tumblr.com/post/185081756657/marichat-may-days-1011-victorian   
> Go check my Tumbrl, there´s an image of Chats garment


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> If you want to see Marinette´s dress, you can go to my Tumblr
> 
> https://globerjk.tumblr.com/post/185137177812/wow-was-all-that-chat-noir-managed-in-a

# MARICHAT MAY DAYS 12&13: Reveal & Villain

“WOW!” Was all that Chat Noir managed in a whisper at the heavenly vision that came in trough the marble doors, fashionably late and evidently luring several men - and women – who were turning their heads to get a better look at her. The adorable new guess was very hard to miss.

Marinette looked dazzlingly gorgeous wearing an A-line long dress, obviously design and tailored by her own talented hands. The top was form fitting, meaning it clung to her upper body in all of the right places covering her torso in black and green braided lace. From the waist down it opened on a princess stile long skirt, decorated with organza flyers.

This must be that secret project that kept him on the balcony for his latest visits. The hand work was remarkable but the fact that it seemed inspired by his colors made his heart skip a bit. Or several.

“Greetings Mademoiselle?” Chat approached her and bowed smiling, then reached out his hand for Marinette to rest hers on top.

“Greetings Mousier. Je m´appelle Marinette Dupaing-Cheng” She followed his teasing with a little bow of her own.

“Please to meet you Mademoiselle Dupaing” He smirked bringing her hand closer for a kiss.

“Duppaing-Cheng if you please. And who you might be?”

“My apologies, Je suis your knight for the evening. Sir Chat Noir”

“I think we are mixing time periods” She giggled.

“You think? You look so much like a princess tonight that it confused me” He snickered rubbing the back of his neck.

“Really? And you look like a vampire. Your costume doesn’t cease to amaze me.” She said rubbing his arm to better feel the material.

“Somehow I feel like I should have opted for pink” He said pointedly looking her up and down.

“Is it too obvious that this was inspired by your colors?” She blushed as he leaned in to invade her space.

“Wasn’t it the point? For me to notice? The question was asked from closer than necessary.

“You look dashing on those colors” Marinette tried to avoid answering, but failing in a whole other way “Not that you don’t normally do on your kitty leather uniform, or that you wouldn’t look hot on nothing. Something. ANYTHING!” She groaned covering her face

“I´ll shut up now”

He was starting to feel the heat coming to his face and the conversation was heading to dangerous territory, so Chat Noir did the only logical thing he could think of.

He cleared his throat and stared joking. “I better stay close Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, the gentlemen attending today seem very arf’arf’an’arf"

She visibly relaxed. “Are you including yourself Messier Noir? And how long are you going to keep up the weird words?”

She asked with a curious look.

“Maybe I have had one too many ‘arfs arfs’, myself. I won’t be up to dick tomorrow”

He said that with a grin that faded as quickly as it started the second he realized the blush on her face and her bulging eyes. He took a moment to examine his choice of words and his expression turned utterly embarrassed.

“I mean I won’t feel well tomorrow, because of the champagne I’ve been sipping… Mary, surely you knew that was Victorian slang for saying ´under the weather´ Right? Please tell me you knew” He placed his hands together in pleading as he attempted to explain.

She didn’t look convince but laughed softly covering her mouth with her palm.

“I bet you stayed late last night researching phrases and wordings from that era. I’m still going to look that one up just to be sure” she pointed a finger to his nose in the way she always teased him and he took the opportunity to snatch her hand to place a second kiss.

“You are so kind. I thought this night was going to be a waste” He said honestly “Sure, it was fun to dress up but it lasted for like a second. Now that I have you here with me? It´s actually ‘Nanty Narking’” He said smiling down and earning an unamused look from her.

“Sorry sorry, I’ll stop” he said raising one hand in a gesture of surrender then offering it to her. She lifted her head to listen to the music and smiled letting him guide her to the dance floor.

Chat Noir placed a hand to her waist and was left out of breath when the other came in contact with a patch of bare skin on her back.

He hadn’t had the chance to look at her dress from behind.

Forcing himself to keep his composure he held on to her firmly and swayed her around the other couples dancing.

“Not that I´m complaining but” He broke the silence.

“Jagget Stone” She interrupted. “I was commissioned by his assistant to make their masks and he insisted on giving me an invitation. It was so exciting to even work on this projects, but to get an invite to the main charity ball of the fashion industry of Paris? Forget about it! I ended up designing his jacket for free”

And as if sensing that her childish tone was inappropriate, she continued calmly “He´s performing after the string quartet, you know?”

“Really? That’s awesome!” Chat separated from her to see her face better. The awesome part being her talent and not the surprise concert from his favorite artist.

Her gaze softened and she hugged him back making him resume their dancing.

When they felt dizzy and warm, both agreed on going out to a balcony on the left side of the ball room. The one with a romantic view of the hotel´s garden.

Marinette closed her eyes to take a deep breath and Chat took the opportunity to fully appreciate her dress, specially the delicate round gap on her back.

Here he was, with a beautiful girl that seemed to fully appreciate him but finding himself unable to make a move because he was still hang up with Ladybug. His superhero partner and best friend, who was also the girl that had made clear time after time that she was not interested.

And if it wasn’t for the fact that his lady had being strangely softer to him lately and giving him subtle mix signals, the boy´s decision to move on and pursuit Marinette would have been an easy one. Slowly but steady, his princess was winning his heart.

As she turned to face him with a soft gaze and he noticed her high bun almost falling, Chat lost all logical sense of mind.

He came close to her and placed his fingers to her hair, delicately letting it loose around her shoulders to see her face displaying an adoring look, eyes wide open, quivering lips and a light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

They started to lean simultaneously sensing their eyes beginning to close. Just as they were near enough to feel each other’s breaths, the glass door opened abruptly.

“Adrien. Your father has been looking for you” Nataly came out with her usual serene expression, wearing a long dark dress that seem inspired by her regular suit “It’s time for his toast and he needs you by his side.

Please loose the mask, it´s the last time I warn you, you have to wear all Gabriel to this events”

“Well, crap” He mouthed looking sheepishly into the eyes of the astonished girl in front of him and letting his arms fall from her to take the mask from his face.

After all, every fairy tale needed its villain, right? And his father´s assistant had managed to single handedly kill the mood, out his identity to Marinette and possibly ruin any future attempt at wooing her.

“A aaa addd” was all that Marinette could whisper. Adrien looked at her with shame as he asked her to guard his mask, pleading with his eyes before he left her on the balcony to get over with his obligations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post reveal – Balconies - Secrets

“And you didn’t think of the media coverage?” Mariette asked in disbelieve. “You are the son of the host, the image of his company!” 

She let out a sight while pacing. “Didn’t you think for a second that your civilian friend, the one that is very much invested in anything fashion related and that actually goes to your school wouldn’t notice that you were wearing the exact same garment?”

“Wow. I really am dumb” There wasn’t much more for him to say

“You think?” She stopped to face him.

“Marinette” He said taking her hands. “Can we maybe postpone the topic of my stupidity for later? I still have to figure out how to break the news to Ladybug. For now let me concentrate in us and what almost happened”

Chat, no, Adrien came closer “Marinette I think I’m falling in love with you and maybe I was imagining things but I felt like you were also leaning in” She gulped “Where you going to kiss me back?”

“I was.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Because you like me back? As more than just your friend?”

She nodded. Marinette seem out of words at the moment but Adrien felt like he needed to keep asking her questions.

“Does the fact that you know me outside my costume affects that in any way?”

She nodded again and it was astounding that a simple little gesture could make his heart sink. If that sensation didn’t made him certain of his feelings for her…  
Marinette quickly recovered her voice sensing his discomfort.

“Adrien, Chat or however you want me to call you for now on… you need to understand that knowing you outside the mask affects the way I fell about you, but no in a bad way ok? I promise” She said holding his cheeks.

“AS Chat you knew I was in love with another boy, I told you as much the first night you came to visit on this very balcony. But after we started spending so much time together I got confused at first and then kind of recognize a change to my feelings and started to get over the other boy little by little”

“Really mm” She covered his mouth. His eyes were getting bigger with hope.

“I´m not done” she resumed. “As I was saying… Chat is he one helping me move on, without even knowing and I was so ready tonight to leave the other boy behind... Or so I thought” She paused looking into the fading hope on his expression and releasing his mouth “but maybe I don’t have to” she finally finished with a smile.

“What are you saying?” Was he getting this right? Was she admitting to having feelings for both but choosing his first love? Did she need more time to think things over? Was the idea of having romantic feelings for a friend from school difficult to process? Did she feel like he took advantage of her somehow?

“What I´m saying is simply that we need to have a long talk Chat and that it’s almost 2 am on a school night. Please kitty, can you come back tomorrow with me for lunch?” She took his hand to reassure him seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

“I promise you that knowing your identity is not a bad thing, it sure will be difficult with Ladybug…” She trailed off “but for Marinette it’s a wonderful thing, ok? Just come back with me for lunch tomorrow” She got on her tippy toes and gave him a lingering kiss on his right cheek, closer to his mouth.

“As you wish princess” He bowed and kiss her hand bolting from the balcony a moment after and touching the spot she kissed all the way to the Agreste´s manner.

…

The next day the clock slowed down, or at least that’s what it felt like for Adrien and Marinette. When the bell finally rang the all but disappeared through the door together leaving their respective best friends wondering what had happened between them, especially since they were being awkward with each other all day long.

The walk toward the bakery was silent, but once they were on Mariette’s balcony the familiarity of the setting helped them relax.

“You must have known that I would at least catch you father's toast. That was obviously going to the news channels.“ Was the first thing out of her mouth.

“Yeah, but I didn't expected him to ask for my presence next to him, he never does.” Adrien defended.

“And what about the pictures? You were wearing one of the best outfits of the ball, photographers were bound to be all over you! Didn't you think those pictures would get to the media?” 

“Would you have cut them out for your walls?” A very Chat Noir grin appeared on his face as he hold her gaze, giggling his eyebrows and earning him a punch

“You don't get to joke right now... You don't get to be funny”

“I never realized how strong you are. For someone so petit you throw a mean left hook!” Adrien said robbing his arm and for the first time it was true that it hurt

Her expression morphed and she seemed to lose her bravado. He looked so much like her dorky Chat that she couldn't help herself and blushed a deep red from neck to ears

“Marinette. I'll apologize to Ladybug for blowing my identity. Honestly, I didn't think it through. But I'm not sorry you know.... I've been very confused about my feelings for a while.” 

He said daring to take her hands. Placing them near his heart, like he'd done before only as Chat and the warm feeling was amplified by a thousand. “Last night I finally had a moment of clarity and I want keep moving in that direction.”

"You still love her" 

It was not a question

“Am I only second best?"

That was…

"Princess" The word somehow was scarier without the mask. "How can you even think that? You are the girl who made me question my feelings for Ladybug, for my partner and hero of Paris"

"One of the heroes" she said looking down.

"Okay, one if the heroes" Adrien corrected before continuing “You are the one making my reconsider my plans and expectations. I don't even get how, but you sneaked into my heart" He took a step forward "but I know that I don't want you to leave" 

He tightened his grip on her hands causing her to finally look up and meet his gaze. When the boy summoned the courage to start leaning forward, Marinette stops him with by turning her face to the side.

He let her hands go with a heave breath.

“I just realized that I have been here for over an hour and you have not touch my nose once, and even if the conversation started as per usual for us when I was here as Chat, you seem to be getting less and less comfortable around Adrien”

Marinette stiffed next to him not daring to look at his face, nor to say anything.

“What's that about, I wonder? Could it have something to do with my perfect hair and my mask less handsome face?”

Now she began trembling obviously not relieve by his attempt at joking.

"Ohhh gosh this is it, isn't it... Time for me to confess... Ohhh I'm going to be sick" She muttered mostly for herself, but Adrian was able to catch every word. Too bad that he took them the wrong way. She needed to express herself better, as she was clearly confusing and hurting him since the night before.

"You don't like me like that” Adrien said sinking. “Me being who I am its making you reconsider. I asked you last night and you said you were okay with this, what changed?"

"Can you please not look at me while I say some things that I was kind of hoping wouldn't be an issue but apparently are?"

"You’re making me anxious" He said with a half-smile

"Please" He eyes were impossibly bigger and he was unable to deny her anything at that moment, he squeezed her hand and turned his back to her.

"You remember the very first time that you came to my balcony I mean for other than Akuma fighting?”

"Yes, that's the day I had a surprise picnic for ladybug. You mention that yesterday as well" He answered expectantly

"Remember that I was upset about a boy?"

"Yeah. Again, you mention him yesterday" This time his tone was not as soft.

"Ahhh Yes… and remember that I also told you that I was confused before the ball? Because of this other boy?"

"I... Yes. Marinette, this conversation happened not twenty four hours ago. Believe me, I remember perfectly" Adrien sounded defeated now. He took a big breath and asked the question he was dreading “You're still not sure if you prefer to be with me or to keep things up with Luka, right?"

"Luka!?” Her voice raised. “Who said anything about Luka?" 

“Well, that's the boy you liked, I mean… It has to… it has to be, right. I mean, who else? Since when was hi the one who stuttered.

“Umm… what about you?” Marinette asked.

“ME!” He practically yelled turning around.

"I said I needed you on your back" She panicked moving her arms with no grace.

"Plagg, transforme moi” Marinette covered her eyes from the blinding green light. After opening them, was left facing her not quite yet boyfriend hero.

"Does this help?” Chat asked hopeful.

"It. It actually does. Do you mind?"

"Not At all princess, please continue because I'm pretty sure that my heart is batting so hard that it’s treating to burst out"

She took his hands again and stared into his eyes adoringly "I can't believe that Chat Noir is making me feel all this. I was so sure of the future I wanted with Adrien. Finding out that you are the same person is overwhelming.

"I understand. Now, please princess, please continue"

"Eager are we?" Something as simple as a mask and she was able to talk to his face and tease him again. "It was you, Adrien you, the boy I had a crush on"

"But you never said anything"

"It was pretty obvious"

"No to me it wasn't!" He defended 

"What about my awkwardness and my stuttering?" She eyes him playfully.

"I always found those cute parts of your personality" He shrugged.

"The pictures in my walls?" She challenged.

"I ... You... What?" He started indignant "I asked you directly if you were interested and you said that you just liked fashion.” He place a hand to his chest faking being offended by her denial “You said this to my face!"

"And you believe that?" She opened her mouth in surprised, he really was this oblivious. 

"Why would I doubt you?"

"Most of the pictures were candits and they didn't show the clothing very well" She giggled

"I think we've already stablish that I'm that dumb" he smiled.

“You are this wonderful mix of incredibly smart boy and dumb dumb Kittie. Hey, and what about the kiss I gave you after heroes’ day?" She insisted.

"Okay, I'll admit that felt pretty cool"

Chat had a dopey smile hands still between hers. He leaned forward and Marinette swallowed hard. This was it. Their eyes began to close, just a few millimeters and they would share their first official kiss.

"Marinette, Adrien! Lunch is ready" Came Sabine’s voice through the trapdoor.

"Ohh for the love of..." Chat groaned and call for Plagg to revert his transformation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Rooftop save –Flowers – Cold Night – Pillows and Blankets - Nap - Fencing - Protecting

After lunch they returned to the loft bedroom to retrieve their things and head back to school, but as soon as the trapdoor closed behind them, Adrien turned taking Marinette in his arms to give her a long hug. She immediately melted in his embrace, savoring his scent and warm. 

“Marinette, I want to get that kiss now” “Adrien, I want you to talk to Ladybug about me” They said at the same time completely contradicting what the other was thinking.

“I need you to face your feelings for her if you really want us to move forward”

Adrien’s hold on her loosen a little, not letting her go completely but instead placing his hands on the back of her shoulders to allow her a better view of his face.

“Consider it done” If he was Chat Noir at the moment he would have jumped out of her balcony in a heartbeat to find his… to find Ladybug and talk to her about this amazing friend who now claimed his heart. 

He really really wanted that kiss from Marinette pronto.

As reality would have it, Adrien still needed to finish half a school day, a fencing practice and a Chinese lesson before he could even thing about a stroke around the rooftops. 

Reluctantly, he then let go of her, picked up both their bag and offered his hand to help her down the stairs. On their way out they said good bye to Tom and Sabine, who offered him a permanent place at their table and handed their daughter a large box filled with multicolor macarons for their friends. 

Marinette got back from school that afternoon floating in cloud nine but was determined to distract herself with homework to pass the hours before it would be time for patrol, her Kwami had to many questions to let her get away with that plan for too long.

“Are you aware that you are ladybug?” The silence was finally broken.

“I know” Marinette smirked turning in her desk chair to where Tikki was floating near her face.

“Are you sure?” The magical being question “Because your conversation this afternoon left me convince that don’t you want him to love you in a suit”

“Ohh but I do” Her expression remained smugly

“You lost me Marinette” 

“You see… he doesn’t know I’m ladybug, for now he just thinks he is in love with two people. And Chat Noir is not only a hot super hero but it turns out that he is also a hot super model” Marinette said obviously plotting her next moves.

“Are you trying to tell me that you are jealous of yourself? Are you planning something to test his faithfulness to you Marinette when alone with you Ladybug?” Tikki seemed offended by the idea.

“Maybe a tiny bit of that but actually the main reason is that I’m planning to finally reveal”

“And you are sure? He´s asked you so many times before and you always refused” Now the magic companion was showing concern

“Precisely. I was in love with Adrien but never got to confess to him. As he pointed out, I actually denied ever having feelings for him, repeatedly, so I can’t really say he ever rejected me. With Ladybug and Cat Noir on the other hand, the story is very different” Marinette continued to explain “I literally said I couldn’t date him, that I couldn’t love him and that there was someone else. I broke his heart more than once, Tikki. I am ecstatic that Adrien turned out to be Chat Noir, but would he feel the same way about Ladybug turning out to be me?” The kwami was silent once again, her only response was to nuzzle her charged to give her support.

After finishing homework on record time to be early enough to finish the surprise for Chat Noir, Ladybug was pacing anxious on their favorite rooftop. 

“Coming so early was a bad idea” She muttered to herself and froze when hearing the tail tale sound of his feet landing beside her.

Her plan was simple but tough full. A picnic basket, a bouquet of red roses (similar to the ones he always tried to offer her) a large blanked and some candles. The little, yet beautiful arrangement left no doubt of her intensions. This was no regular patrol between friends, this was a date. 

Chat Noir gulped audibly at the sight before him, unable to look at his partner but from her point of view she could almost sense him hesitating. Was he double questioning his earlier decision to let go of Ladybug to pursue Marinette? The tough gave her both hope that he could forgive her rejections and a burn at the idea of him changing his mind that easily.

She shook the doubts at the same time as he shook his head and finally their gazes met. She placed herself in front of him on one knee taking a single rose and presenting it to him, a clear reference of his trademark moves.

His jaw dropped and he looked at her with adoration, but then cleared his throat before blurting something intelligible and taking a step back.

“What did you say” Ladybug asked standing up.

“I sort of have a girlfriend” He repeated, slower this time. “I’m sorry My Lady, and I really really hope that I’m reading this” he said gesturing to the picnic “the wrong way but it very much feels like you had a date planned… and today, or for a while actually if I’m being honest, I can’t accept any of this from anyone else but her”

Out the window, or rather, off the rooftop went the pranks to tease this amazing boy in front of her, to make him guess, to give him little clues for him to link her two identities together. At Chat´s words, at his sincerity and the way he smile thinking of Marinette, she forgot everything that she had plotted and simply jump him the same way she did a few days ago on her own balcony making him almost fall of the side of the building. 

Taking out her yoyo off her hip and throwing it around a chimney to stabilize them, Ladybug quickly dropped her transformation and locked their lips. He didn’t respond right away out of pure shock, but recovered on time to deepen in her mouth and melt their bodies together.

Chat Noir, finally got the kiss from his princess.

Thankfully not even Alya was aware of how close Marinette had become to Chat Noir so they decided that for protecting purposes it was better if only the civilian side of the couple dated. This obviously meant that they had to keep appearances in front of basically everybody in Paris since they were so famous and also meant that Marinette and Adrien were going to have to show signs of getting closer little by little, also to avoid suspicions. 

For almost two month they pretended to be victims of mutual pinning but when it was reveal that they started dating, even his father was glad. He always had a high opinion of Marinette.

It still felt unbelievable to them that they really were pinning after the other, just in the wrong side of their suits. Flirting through Akuma battles or stuttering through class was definitely not working for them but apparently spending some time with each other without the pressure of their respective crushes was all that was needed.

“I can´t believe that for years I was so distracted by you that I didn't even notice your eyes when we exchanged miraculouses. I have spent hours just looking at your eyes” Marinette said after they woken up from their little nap on her chaise, both still buried in a ridiculous amount of pillows and blankets.

“How about at the rest of my body? I had some memorable pictures taken this year. Since I turned 17 they are including me on some campaigns I was banned from before”

“I know” Marinette said dreamily then clear her throat. “I mean I wouldn't know”

“If you want I could give you some exclusive pictures that surely won’t be release to the public. I felt pretty sexy on some of them" his expression turned sheepish “They are from the long week shoot, that time I said my schedule was too busy as a civilian to make the time to visit. I kind of did an entire set thinking of you"

"Me me or Ladybug me?” There was not even a tip of salt on the comment, Marinette was genuinely curious.

"It's" He groaned “Ok. This is going to sound stupid. But hum" He took a breath “I started taking of my shirt of and felt its fabric so I began to think about clothing and the process of making of them and the designs. Before I could notice, your face was all I could think about. Especially the little gestures when you concentrate on sketching”

His face felt hot from embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck as comfortably as he could with his girlfriend laying half on top of him and staring at him with awe.

“They even took some candid shots of me shirtless... If maybe you would…”

“I WANT THEM” Adrien almost fell of the chaise at her screech.

**Author's Note:**

> This was already posted on my Tumblr GLOBERJK.  
> If you find mistakes, keep in mind that English is not my first language. Point them out politely and I'll correct them.
> 
> KuDos and comments are always welcome 😉


End file.
